Rosin is typically available in cylindrical shapes, circular shapes or rectangular shapes, and are referred to as rosin cakes. Examples of such rosin cakes are found in U.S. Pat. No. 1,098,277, U.S. Pat. No. 4,515,272 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,002,180. While practical, such shapes do little to inspire youthful string musicians in training. Musical instruction is often aided by products and activities intended to increase the interest of youthful students. Moreover, rosin cakes are extremely brittle and can easily break apart upon a shock or other impact. Such known rosin cake shapes identified above do not encourage youthful musicians to extend the required care and attention needed to preserve and protect the rosin from breaking.